and you are MOBBED
by ScCheng
Summary: Hi there, so I am heather Morris. The reason I send you this because I heard you, yes you Howie said that Mobbed could give you the chance to tell a secret crush, apologize and come out to your family. And I sort of need to do all the above in like this weekend. So yeah… a little help from you guys might be a good use. HEYA!MOBBED cause everyone luvz heya!
1. Chapter 1

AN: well i was in my pj's reading fanfiction the other day and mobbed came on screen, and i was like it'd be cool if heya was on this show and dance and stuff.. then it hit me, i started my mobbed!heya quest but with no result. so what better way to have something than creating it? ;)

It all happened very fast… hmmm where I should start this...Well kay... there! A week before this all happens

Chapter 1

"Hi there, so I am heather Morris. The reason I send you this because I heard you, yes you Howie said that Mobbed could give ….."

I buried my head further into the pillow as I started to hear my voice replayed again and again on the computer. No matter how much time I spend on camera, I still feel weird listening to my own voice. And that girl Ashley thought it was funny to maximize the volume and put it on repeat for the whole freaking evening.

"God... Ash… I swear if I hear that one more time…."

"Hemo! Hahahhahahha see how you look when I pause it like this?" Ashley giggled, grinned and pointed her perfectly manicured finger to the screen, which was displaying my sneezy face; you know the kind of face when you are going to sneeze but not there yet. And that's lady and gentlemen, why I always run away when the camera is presented.

I smiled. Although I had spent years with this girl, she never failed to amuse me.

Faking an eye roll, I said: "really Ash? This video is going to change my whole life and what you notice is this face?"

"Ha-ha… come on... why do you think I love shooting people? It is this kind of things that keeps me going..." yeah… Ashley with her weird obsession of pausing faces on video. She turned her back and me, eyes fixed on the screen "anyways, I am sure they will pick you... you are Heather Morris, the funny girl of the century for god's sake."

"I know... the truth is … I'm kind of scared! What will happen if they really pick me?"

"Oh you poor thing… I am sure this will work out exactly how we like it." She returned her gaze to me and opened her arms. "Come here girl. God is on our side!" I smiled and collapse into her embrace… as much as a dork she was, she was still the best.

~H~N~B~S~

~H~N~B~S~

"Okay guys now see who will be the lucky one today!" Howie said, clapping his hands to get the other entire member's attention from doing…well... They weren't actually doing anything.

"John… put the tape in and see what's in stored today!" his voice once again echoed through the small room and a chunky man in the black "give mee cookie" t-shirt hurriedly get out from his chair and put the tapes in.

"Hi there so yeah... I heard you have got this awesome mobbed thing going on. And I really need that to tell my spanish teacher that being late to school and eating taco bell in class is permitted because it is Spanish class. And…."

Boring looks were shared across the room; everybody seemed to share the opinion that maybe mobbed got a little old.

After 1 hour or so of intense listening to people rambling about their problems and how it would be cool if mobbed was there to help them. Like really? You need a mobbed performance to tell your neighbors that you accidentally run over their dog? Howie sighed as he buried his head in between his shoulders. Maybe it really had gotten old.

"Hi there, so I am heather Morris. The reason I send you this because I heard you, yes you Howie said that Mobbed could give you the chance to tell a secret crush, apologize and coming out to your family. And I sort of need to do all the above in like this weekend. So yeah… a little help from you guys might be a good use." The familiar casual voice flowed into Howie's head snapped him! He goggle at the screen, revealing heather's sneezy face.

"OH Yeah! Do you hear that everyone?" he cried out, obviously cannot contain his excitement.

"Huh! What what?" everybody in the room started to yelled out. Like really? There didn't seem to have anything else to do in the room besides sitting and everybody acting all busy!

"I said, do you hear that? Heather Morris! The famous glee star needs our help!" Howie cried out again, he didn't seem to be mad at his member, which was rather rare.

"oh the one who wears tracksuit all the time?" Annie asked

"What no! The cheerio one that came from background dancer to a shining star this season and she is not graduating this year which was rather sad because well her girlfriend... anyways, as much as I want to continue on rambling about this thing, I know you guys don't care , so heather morris. Famous. Need our help."

"Oh yeah...Who says our show got old! This will surely rejuvenate mobbed!" the girl in gothic dress cried out.

Howie was quite sure that he didn't say that mobbed is getting old out loud. But somehow after months of communicating in the show, they seemed to hear each other without words. Weird.

~H~N~S~B~

"So what are you doing babe?" Taylor's bold voice echoed through the phone and I started getting all nervous. How do you tell your boyfriend of five years that you are reading fan fiction about you and your best friends having lady babies? Well… certainly not the easiest thing to do on earth.

"Hmmm… I'm just reading... you know… Things." I mentally kicked myself, so much of the lie Hemo!

"Oh okay then! Just make sure to not forget to properly shut the computer down kay babe? The last blackout got Ms. Shane give us weird looks."

"Oh yeah the rain, I will be sure to shut the computer down or at least close the window this time.."

"That's my girl…I miss you hemo! Paris is no fun without you."

"Miss you too...Bye!" If only he knew who I was referring to. I am sorry Taylor but you deserve an appropriate apology. I hung up; I couldn't bear with all these guilt. What was I doing again? oh yeah… back to my fan fiction… ahhhhhhh thanks to all these die hard Heya fans that always kept rooting for me and writing fluffy fan fictions about us. I am less scared knowing how many people out there that supported us. The phone rang, again! Jeeezz... can't a girl have some alone time to read her favorite fan fiction and continues her daydreaming!

"Hello?" an unknown male voice blurted out. Without much hesitation, I replied.

"Uhm… Hello?"

"Is this Miss Heather Morris?"

"Yeah she is... and who are you?"

"Oh! Yeah… this is Howie… I am from the mobbed and I've seen your video and guess what? You are the chosen one!"

"Like in Knowing?" sue me! But I can't watch enough of that movie!

"Yeah something likes that!"

"Awesome!"

"Anyways, could you come meet us like right now? Because you said you had to have it completed in this weekend."

"Well cool… give me the address and I'll see you guys ASAP!"

Now plan 1 is confirmed! Ashley was right, god was on my side now…. Moving on to plan 2!

~H~N~S~B~

"So how do you want it to be?"

"Wha what?" Howie kinda snapped me back to reality from being hypnotized by his head. I couldn't help it. His head was just so shiny, so bright…!

"I said how do you want it to be?"

"Well… it is up to you guys really... you guys are the pros!" I said, the truth is I had never watched this mobbed thing and I didn't know how this things work.

"Okay... so basically…" I started to tune out again as I locked my gaze onto his head…. Sooo shiny…..

~N~S~B~H

"Hello!"

"Hey hemo! How's it going?"

"Yeah great! Listen DI… I kinda need your help!"

"Uhm…..kay….. I'm listening."

"Help bring Naya to the time square in New York in this Sunday please?"

"Wha what?"

"Bring Naya to New York and find a way to drag her to the time square at 3 sharp kay please?"

"Uhm why?" well sometimes this girl asks you more questions than those investigators and your mom combined. True story.

"Well don't you remember how you always want me and Naya to just talk about you know what?"

"Oh so you are acting on it?"

"yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I am acting on it but not just me!"

"Need my help?"

"Yes!"

"What? Tell me, I will help without a question!"

"That's why I called you! I want you to bring Naya to the time squares!"

"Oh yeah… right hehe! Sorry I kinda forget!"

"Okay then... I am pretty busy… but thank Di, you are the best!"

"I know you are just saying that then I'd grossed out and hung up!"

"You know me best!"

"Okay woman! Naya will be there even if it means I have to be apart with Dave for 2 days."

"Dave will be fine with the house sitter… he's an octopus Di, not an actual human beings!"

"But he gets lonely and he is always grumpy whenever I am far for too long."

"Again DI, he is an octopus! He doesn't have emotions! I have never even seen his face!"

"Whatever! You owe me one Morris… better be worth it! And stop breaking my Naya's heart again!"

"I will not! I promise!"

I smirked. Plan 2, checked

~S~N~B~H~

"Hey Heather how is my favorite girl?"

"Hey dad! I am fine and you?"

"Same old same old! Hahahah"

"Okay then, I am calling just to you know since you and mom don't have much thing to do. I figure why not going on a weekend holiday in New York?"

"Uhm... Why all of the sudden?"

"You know… there will be another tour coming up before the date of the glee season four and I'll be super busy and stuff so please? Some family time?"

"Uhmkay! See you then!" oh my poor innocent parents.

Plan 3, checked!

~S~H~N~B~

"Hi babe!"

"Hi Taylor!"

"So how is my sweet honey?"

"Well… I am fine! I just wanted to tell you that we are going to New York with my parents this weekend, so better be back soon!"

"Okay hemo… I am busy right now, I love you."

"Okay good luck bye!"

I wondered if he noticed that I didn't say I love you back. I just couldn't bring myself to lie to him. Telling him I loved him while my heart was somebody else's. 3 days more and this guilt will ease, I hope. Anyways, plan 4, preceded!

~H~B~N~S~

"But why time squares honey! We have been there like a dozen times!" my mother sweetly asked.

Because I want to throw a big coming out mobbed on your face mom!God helped me! I can't lie to her. Get a hold of yourself heather Morris or you will ruin everything!

"Emmm! I don't know I just feel like I want to go there with you guys!"

"Uhmkay If you want then!""

"Great!"

:D i bet u guys like it! i do! any idea on what song should be played in the big occasion?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay so why don't we fake a couple of interviews to get into their head first?" Howie said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and wiggling his eyebrows. He wore a black leather hat this time, maybe it had something to do with me zoning out on him the other day.

"Sounds great, doesn't it heather?" Annie asked me with a smile. She was the sweetest stranger I had even met. And this girl's fashion sense is off the roof, seriously she was wearing this simple yet elegant black knee length cut dress, she looked stunning yet sweet. I wondered why she hadn't had a fashion line of her own by now.

"Yeah … well… they are a bit used to being interviewed so I think it is no big deal."

~N~S~B~H~

My phone rang and my heart immediately stopped. It was Dianna. I thought it was my parents or Taylor or anybody who had blown my cover and discovered my plan!

"Hey Di! S'up!" I faked a gangster voice and waving my hands street girl style. Then I glanced to the room where everybody is discussing about everything and anything. I can see how fun this is now.

"Yo! S'up! I just convinced Naya to be there."

"Was she suspicious?" I whispered and made my way out of the room.

"Emmm not at all. You know what a great actress I am."

"Arrogant much?" I asked, smirking at how this girl could turn from the sweetest girl you meet to the HBIC in just a matter of seconds.

"Just talking the truth. But tell me hemo what are you up to?"

"About that… well I think I might need your help again…"

"What? I am here hemo!"

"Well… I need you to bring the whole cast to time squares on Sunday evening. K?"

"What why?"

"Well… just help me first kay? I'll explain."

"Hmmm kay…"

"Bye then, love you Di!"

"Yeah...Gross!"

I snickered, couldn't get enough of this amazing girl… what was I doing again? oh yeah… I was in the middle of a mobbed preparation to come out to the whole world, no big deal.

As I was making my way back to the mobbed studio, Annie's hoarse voice rang through the air: "there you are heather… the interviews is coming in."

"Kay let see this!" Howie cried out. It was weird since he was the only one who seemed to be genuinely interested in this thing. I mean the others always fake busying all the time.

After the chunky chubby guy, his name was John I think? And he was always the one who puts tapes in; I think maybe that was what he did. Then Naya's face appeared on the screen. Oh she is gorgeous; I mean she pulled that tight green striped dress off like she is the queen! And all I could see are boobs and abs. those abs are to die for, seriously!

"….I think heather's great, I mean she's smart and funny and adorable," She chuckled and continued, "we are best friends and I love hanging out with her." As soon as I flow off of my fantasy land, Naya's voice started to drip in.

"There are a lot of Heya fans out there that would love to see you guys as a couple, how you think about that Naya?" then Naya scrunched her nose, which meant she was deep in her thought. After all this time of being with her and watched her doing everything, in a not creepy way. I could confidently say that I am a certified Naya reader.

"Well I think that they should continue to believe what they believe in." then she walked out of the faked paparazzi girl to her car.

"So how was that, heather you think?" Howie turned around and finally asked me

"Well… I think she likes me, but because that I have a boyfriend and appear to be straight, she does not think much."

"Okay then, Moving on to your parents." Howie said and pointed his scrunchy fingers to the screen and my parents head appeared on the screen, god they looked so innocent.

"Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Morris. I am doing an interview for the celeb parent's views and I would like to ask you some questions centering your beloved daughter Heather Morris." The sweet voice of the interviewer echoed through the room, everything seemed to be muted as I held my breath waiting for my parent's response. I was not worried about dad; I mean he was cool with gay people. But my mom was kinda more reserved. I hoped that had changed though.

"okay." My mom replied with smiling face and the butterflies started to disco dance in my stomach.

"So what do you think of heather seeing that she had made it this far in Hollywood?"

"Well… Nothing but proud… she deserved it." My father answered, I could see nothing but pure pride in his eyes. Ahhhhh how much I loved this man.

"Yeah we are proud of her for making it this far, the dance tour, the little movies, and glee." My mom continued. Yeah Glee…

"So about glee… heather plays the ditzy cheerios which had already made out with the entire school body, how do you think about that Mrs. Morris?"

"well as a mother, I couldn't bear to see my daughter doing this at first, but later on, I realized that a glee cast needs to do what a glee cast needs to do and I am completely okay with that now." she said, smiling. And what was my father doing in the background back there? Was he dancing? He looked like he was about to escape, throw up or something, maybe I got my camera phobia from him.

"Oh so even if your daughter is having a relationship with a girl on the show?"

"Well… to tell you the truth, I was kinda shocked. But then as I watched the girls on show, I realized that love is love, no matter who you are, so I and heather's father are completely fine with that."

Oh mom…. I couldn't love you more. And then the screen paused, showing my father half sneezy face. Well he looked like me, no! more like I looked like him. Guess something did run in the family.

"Do you hear that everyone?" Howie asked out loud.

"wha what?"

"Well they are okay with it. So our success rate is gonna be huge." Annie said, funny this time it seemed like she really did listen to Howie. Then she turned and smiled at me. Sweet.

"How do you feel now heather?" Howie turned back and face me, adjusting his head as he spoke.

"Great. I'm still nervous about the others though." I replied, yeah and by others, I mean Naya.

"And this is the tape we interview Taylor. We had to fly to Paris and had somebody pretend to be a French interviewer to do that. You cost us much heather." Poker face on.

"Well… mobbed needs to do what mobbed needs to do." I mimicked my mother's words. And they laughed.

And the screen started rolling. I could see Taylor in his black three piece suit, looking nothing like a French guy; maybe he'd do it with a mustache.

"Well heather and I have been in a relationship for about five years and we know each other and love each other." He said sheepishly, I felt guilty for not loving this man anymore.

"But what if you guys were to break up? What will you do?" the interviewer asked in a failed French accent. I wondered why Taylor hadn't noticed that he wasn't French, maybe the guy had a mustache on.

"Well… I don't see that coming for quite a loooong time" he answered with a smirk. Well not quite long if you asked me, 48 more hours to be exact.

Then the screen turned dark. And I started to feel the weight of my actions starting to settle on my shoulders. Be strong heather, this is your chance.

Ooooohhh... so heather is doing this and what will happened?

will Naya be with heather?

will Taylor be okay with it?

Will Mr. and Mrs. Morris be okay with this love?

Will Di meet Dave again? stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The camera rolled on the black limousine skidding in a dark space out of nowhere which abruptly came into a halt. The door opened up revealing a shiny head and a handsome middle aged suited figure, then the shiny head man, Howie, said: "Tonight we are gonna attempt something that has never been done before. It all started with one person and one huge secret they're dying to share. I mean we all have secrets right?" Pointing his finger to the camera, he continued, "Maybe you have a burning desire to tell your boss to take this job and shove it." Walking in the middle of nowhere, he added, "or you want to make a lifelong commitment, propose to someone" he goggled his eyes, continued his walk which didn't seem to get to anywhere, "or tell somebody you're pregnant, or reveal who you really are to your family, come out of the closet." The camera then skipped to the fans yelling, and revealed a girl who looked pretty much like Heather Morris in the New York episode, she was too, yelling. The screen then changed back to Howie as he continued to walk: "these are your most intimate and private moments, once shared, lives are changed forever. Well, tonight we are gonna shatter the concept of intimacy. We may use hundred, or thousand, or ten thousand people to help someone reveal their secret, utilizing a phenomenon known as the flash mob."

The camera then changed the view from Howie to 20 different pictures of people dancing on the street, although his picture was not on the screen, Howie's voice blurted out: "All across the globe, billions of people have already witnessed these spontaneous performances, where hundreds of dancers suddenly come to life. With over twenty millions combined downloads, flash mob has become the most talked about thing on the web. Now for the first time, we are gonna harness the force of the flash mob and give one person the power to deliver the message in the loudest, in the biggest, in the most surprising way possible. There is nothing we won't do." Walking this whole time, finally Howie arrived at the jet way of one airplane. "We are now ready to travel across this great country of ours to find the best people with the biggest secret. Our nationwide search has just begun. Who knows? It could be you!" Climbing up the stairs, he continued, "Get ready for one huge secret." As he totally disappeared into the plane, and the plane had token off. "Get ready for the cast of thousands." the camera again appeared in the plane, showing Howie in the middle of the aisle, "get ready to be mobbed!"

THE SETUP

"Hi there, so I am heather Morris. The reason I send you this because I heard you, yes you Howie said that Mobbed could give you the chance to tell a secret crush, apologize and coming out to your family. And I sort of need to do all the above in like this weekend. So yeah… a little help from you guys might be a good use."

"Okay so this girl is a huge star, and we are gonna help her revealing her secret to her friends, her family and the world." Howie continued, "after calling her and interviewed the target, we have come to a conclusion." He smiled, then turned left and called "attention everybody, now come here, we have stuff to discuss."

After seeing as everyone had gathered around the white working table in the mobbed studio, Howie started, "okay so basically we'll have people randomly burst through the street in songs like always but what song will we choose? Any idea heather?" the camera then pointed to heather's face, she was in a tank top and messy hair, bet she'd just gotten out of bed.

"Well… I don't know, there are so many songs to choose from. My parents love singing Take My Breath Away to me when I was little, they say it's the song that brought them together, and it was like a family song to us." Ended with a shrug, she twisted her mouth and looked up at Annie, who was obviously zoning out, maybe it was because of Howie's head, again.

"Okay then we will use that song." Howie returned his attention to heather and asked, "so what about Taylor?"

"well I don't think we should do another musical number, because then when the first song ends, she will come out and say the stuff to her family and Taylor will be there, so I think, telling him in the same time would be cool." The guy with the bear beard said, while playing with his well, bear beard.

"Okay then! But I don't want to be mob Naya! You know I have too much explaining to do with my parents and Taylor!"

"Okay! One down, three to go!"

~H~S~B~N~

Later that evening

While the Morriss and Taylor were walking on the Broadway Street, heather's brain started to tune out on what was being said around her. There were so much things to worry. What happen if her mother freak out? What will taylor do? Well heather didn't expect the best since you know if 1 thousand people started dancing around you and tell you that your girl friend is gay isn't a dream every boy has.

A random young girl passed by just as heather had planned and shouted, "oh my god! Heather! Heather Morris! Oh god!" she walked by heather and grabbed her arms, "oh gosh! I can't believe it, you really are Heather Morris!"

"Well yeah I am" heather replied with a smile, just like what she normally did when fans spotted her. Act cool heather! Act cool!

"Awwwww! I have so much things to tell you, how I love you, how you and the show helped me!"

Turning her head to Mrs. Morris, heather said, "Guys, you should go to Harry's without me, I'll catch up with you a minute." she looked at them apologetically, praying that hours spent on her acting classes paid off!

"Well… we understand heather, take your time!" Mrs. Morris replied and walked away with her husband and… Taylor.

"I can't still believe she is a star now, she even has fans fangirling over her!" Mrs. Morris talked as they were walking from heather. At least they weren't suspicious. Heather thought as she made her way towards the mobbed tent, getting ready for her big moment.

"Well she worked hard, I'm proud of her!" Taylor saod with a goofy smile

"Of course dear! And she deserves to be happy, she deserves this!"

Then the street violinist started to play the beginning verse of Take My Breath Away and everybody on the street started to form into groups and danced along the music.

With a goggled eye, Mrs. Morris turned her head to her husband, obviously asking for what was happening which was replied with a casual shrug. Shrugs do run in the family! Everybody was doing slow dance and a couple of them seemed to be very professional. Then a couple of white suited men came in front of them and started singing the song. Taylor looked like he wanted to get out of there, seeing as this didn't have anything to do with him, he didn't even know what title the song was. But unfortunately, the border of dancers stopped him from escaping due to his big masculine figure, which was so not gonna fit into that tiny space between couples of dancers.

The three didn't do anything besides staring in awe, waiting for the song to end for some explanations. Then finally the song ended. The 5 white suited guys parted into a path, revealing heather's figure walking through the midst of dancers.

When she finally came close, she opened her big white coat revealing her black t-shirt, saying the famous gleek "like girls" quote in white ink.

"Mom, dad and Taylor. Before you guys shower me with question. Let me talk first! Mom, dad, I know you guys love me just as much as I do to you guys. And you want me to be happy and I did this just to show you that, this is what makes me happy." Pointing to her t shirt, she continued, "I want to let you guys know who I really am, and what makes me happy!"

Mr. Morris grinned and opened his arms to crush heather into a big hug. "Oh honey! I saw it coming, I saw it loooooong ago!" did he just giggle? Heather asked herself.

"Wait! Are you saying that you knew I was gay?"

"Well… you were an extra touchy feely baby around female nurse, so yeah"

"Wow… so you are saying that you are okay with it?"

"Of course I am honey!"

Gaining her father's approval, heather turned her face around to face Mrs. Morris, the woman who gave birth to her and freaked out, called her and cried when she first kissed a girl on a show.

"Mom! I know it is a lot to take in right now! Do you remember you told me that I should go after what I want? I have spent three years trying to figure it out. And I think I know it now, this, this is what I want!" tears started to swell in heather's blue eyes, which were staring piercingly to her mother's, trying to find some answers.

"I know I look a bit freaked out now, but what can I say, you changed me. You kids should just do what you want, as long as it doesn't hurt anybody! Now come here and give me a hug!" smiling, she opened her arms waiting for heather's hug.

Heather couldn't contain this much happiness right now. She had mentally prepared herself for this like a long time ago, but it still took her by surprise. After what felt like forever of bone crushing family bear hug, Heather finally broke free from the two elders and turned her head to Taylor.

"Taylor! I'm sorry!" she didn't know what to say, too guilty to even look at Taylor.

"Well what can I say, I wish you happiness!" that being said, he squeezed himself through the sea of dancers and disappeared into the crowd before heather even taking in what was happening.

Tears began to steam off heather's face, she broke him, she knew. He'd not hate her, he was just hurt, and that was what made her cry. She broke this guy's heart and he'd not even hate her!

"Don't worry dear! I am sure he will come around." Her mother tried to console her and crush her into yet another hug

"I know he's hurt, I know he is!" trying to find her voice, all that words came out as whispers.

"But this is what you have to do; putting him off will only make him more hurt than he already is!"

"Okay let's go home girls!" Mr. Morris came and announced. But then the dancers started to break into yet another routine.

"I've tried playing it coooool…" one of the previous suited guys came up, and started the first verse, still grinning.

"Wait… Are we in the middle another mob? Are we supposed to be the audience this time?" heather asked, she wanted to go home and just cry. A girl could only take in this much at a time.

"I don't know honey… let's just be silent and watch where it goes." True. When you are in a middle of a mob performance, stay silent till it ends and you will know what is going on.

Then a familiar group figure appeared on the street, they started dancing and singing and the audience went wild.

"What the… is that Harry? And Dianna? Oh god! Lea and Cory are here too? The whole cast is here! What is going on here?"

Harry broke out singing "shot me out of the sky" and the team followed him, sang one by one until the end

A familiar voice rang through to Heather's ears, she could not believe this!

"I don't I don't don't know what it is… but you've got that one thing and I need that one thing."

The cast parted, revealing the one and only Naya Rivera in her favorite black tight dress, smiling and walking towards heather.

"But now I've figured it out. I know what it is." Naya said, biting her bottom lips

"Emmm..WH-what is it?" heather stumbled; sweat ran through her body, she felt like her body was about to shut down or something.

"My heart! You have my heart, Hemo and I need it, so you have to be with me!" Naya replied, smirking and finally stopped, standing face to face with Heather.

Heather's mind went bland for a second when she saw Taylor and Ashley doing standing there besides the cast. Why were those two there, standing and grinning like idiots?

Then it hit her… she was indeed been mobbed!


End file.
